Reminiscing The Summer Season
by Misfit-The-Miserable
Summary: Summer had always been fun for everyone but no one would ever thought that love would also bloom at this time of year in a twisted and saddening way. How will things turn out for Toushiro, Rangiku, Gin, and Momo? Will they stay with their love one 4ever?
1. Chapter 1

Hello again, everyone. I'm here again for another story of HITSUMATSU and this is a SHORT CHAPTER STORY! This might take 10 chapters.

This was highly influenced by my daily gloomy life, I hope you like it.

The song that influenced me to write it up is Azurite by Urakabe Tae (Ending theme song of Heroic Age).

Reviews and suggestions are highly welcomed with cakes! And flames with burnt food! Thank you *bows*

Now unto the story!

* * *

><p><em>'I'm always running on a straight road that is surrounded by the rustling, summer grasses'<em>

The sun was shining brightly and warmly over the mountains. The fresh breeze of the countryside captured every people's hearts with its relaxing gesture. Running down along a straight dirt road, a boy with snowy white hair eagerly ran towards an old hospital ahead of him with a very vibrant smile plastered on his cheeky face.

_'Together with the winds blowing. . . '_

The boy stopped, hands on his knees, as he took a breather until something caught his eyes. He took a step forward and overshadowed that caught his sharp turquoise eyes. He bent down and gently pulled at the innocent wild daffodil flower. He took three and ran with his heart beating fast, holding the flower gently like it was something special, like it was holding something very important for him.

_'. . . I ran towards that person'_

X – X HITSUMATSU X – X

"Gin-kun, Shiro-kun, will you please help me here and stop that Gin! You look like you're going to kill your brother" a woman with snowy hair and aquamarine eyes yelled in front of a traditional Japanese house to the other two silver haired boys who were currently doing outrageous things to one another.

The older one laughed when he had his younger brother in a headlock but a yell stopped him and looked up to find the woman at the front door glaring at him.

He smiled, showing his aquamarine eyes, "Okay, okay, I'll stop" he said as he let go of him and ran towards the woman, helping her to take their luggage inside. The youngest was left alone outside, boiling from anger that his brother got him again in a headlock. He turned away from the house and looked over to the vast land in front of him, surrounded with massive mountains.

The birds sang as they played in the air and the fresh wind touched him which he let his eyes closed, savouring the moment of peace and his turquoise eyes sparked with wonder as he opened them, it was purely heavenly, this place. What catch his attention most were the perfect shaped fluffy clouds that hovers each mount.

He was busy watching from afar that he didn't notice someone walked towards him.

"You're not from here, are you?" it was a voice of a girl, a sweet and cheery voice of a girl. Weird, he hasn't defined every girl's voice sweet and cheery. He looked to his side where the voice was and found a quite tall and voluptuous girl/woman.

He looked up to her face and he flushed, she was gorgeous.

"Uh, no" his reply came weak and small. He looked away from the girl's face which he missed the bright smile spread across her beautiful face.

"Hmm, I thought so~! Oh, my name's Rangiku, Matsumoto Rangiku" she brought her hand in front which he only stared at it. She tilted her head, confused at his action, she coughed.

She saw him hesitate but in the end he took it with shaky hands, odd.

"Hitsugaya Toushiro" she shook it and she showed him her vibrant smile that might melt any ice. He looked at her, dumbfounded, thinking if that smile could really melt ice, would he be alright?

Both of them didn't realize that they were still holding each other's hands until someone coughed that startled both of their souls and eventually Toushiro let her hand go in a rushed manner.

Hitsugaya looked somewhat embarrassed that his brother caught him, "Oh~ that's quite fast for a middle schooler like ya, Tou-kun, getting a girlfriend after arriving here is what mom really needs, really" he remarked sarcastically which Rangiku didn't even realize and he smirked, eyes closed looking at his brother's small figure.

The youngest blush an apple red and yelled, "She's not my girlfriend!"

The older silver haired looked at him confused and tilted his head, "Who said that she's what I'm referring to?" he said somewhat innocently. Rangiku got goose bumps when he turned to her with a foxy grin plastered on him and it scared the hell out of her.

"The name's Ichimaru Gin, nice to meet ya"

"Uh, Matsumoto Rangiku, it's a pleasure" she smiled awkwardly.

Suddenly he took the younger boy's collar and dragged him away before saying.

"I'm sorry but I need him inside, if you don't mind" pointing to the house.

"Hey! Let go, you fox!" Toushiro interjected while fighting the iron grip on his shirt collar.

She sweat dropped, "Oh! I don't mind I'm not a special person, anyway I have to go somewhere" she walked away after she said her goodbyes, she saw him bowed his head a little but his eyes were still the same, closed.

"She's cute" Gin said while she was out of hearing range and it took Toushiro's attention from the grip to him. He stared at him, bewildered that his older brother is saying a word that hardly comes out from his mouth.

He stared back, "What? I didn't say anything odd, did I?" then Toushiro realized that the grip loosened but it wasn't enough.

"But I saw her first" he said, trying to distract his brother but it made him blushed at the thought of him acting all possessive but it did help him because the grip were now loose on his shirt before he tried to ran his way out he was pulled back again and he grunted.

"Try that again and you'll end up in the dirt" he threatened half-heartedly and dragged him to the house.

"Dumbass" his older brother just grinned at what he said.

Ichimaru Gin is in fact his half-brother, the son of their mother's first husband who died in an accident and now they're here where their mother was born, Karakura Town, to visit their grandmother who is currently at the hospital, suffering from stress.

With the help of the summer vacation, Toushiro was permitted to go with her and Gin tagging along much to his disappointment. Surely, the guy would always annoy him with his antics and manipulate him to do his bidding but not all times, still, he would likely choose to come along than being left behind with just the two of them. His mother is the only one who could stop it.

Birds sang their morning song, their wings flapping together with the wind, flying here and there with such playful energy. The sun peaked at their joyous behaviour as its light shine through the mountains. Its radiant light came through the curtain-covered window of our adorable silver-haired boy who groaned under the sheets of the bed.

Minutes have passed, he didn't budge from his position until an uncommon feeling woke him up, he rose from his bed, scrutinizing the room with drowsy eyes and it hit him. He wasn't in his own room that's why he felt the sun's heat. His room back in Tokyo was quite cold for an average middle school student and he was used to it. He groaned and stood up from the bed and went to the adjoined bathroom.

Hitsugaya Toushiro had always been a morning person but now due to sudden changes in temperature in his room, he goes all moody. It actually runs down in the Hitsugaya family, they can resist any cold weather without being cold instead they are comfortable with it much to someone's annoyance.

Toushiro then came down to the kitchen to cool himself just to find his mother and Gin already there. He raised a brow at them. He understands his mom's place because she was a mother but Gin, he didn't quite understand.

The guy slept like a bear in hibernation when it comes to summer vacations and holidays and it's still 6 in the morning! He took a sit near him and eyed the cold cocoa in front of him.

"Don't stare at it like it has poison or something, Toushiro" his mother said before she took a sip of her ice-cold coffee. It wasn't like that instead it was the person beside him and it mortified him to think what he have put into it, vinegar? Pepper with coffee and cocoa? Or simply plain sugar, a large amount of plain sugar, he hated too much sugar or he hated sugar in his cocoa. Really, the guy's pain in the ass.

He then turned to his right and glared at him when he was greeted with the same foxy grin.

"We'll visit grandma after this"

"Fine with me"

"Gotcha"

They said in unison while staring into each other's eyes or rather him staring into the fox's face.

Their mother smiled behind the cup that was hovering over her mouth. Thanking that for only a short time they didn't bicker in front of her just looking at each other.

She sipped her coffee and closed her eyes to relish the goodness, she then opened them when she heard a chair being pulled and pushed to find Toushiro bringing his cup of cocoa to the sink.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm ridding of the drink that would kill me"

"And why would I kill you, Toushiro?" his mother said and he froze, behind him he could hear his older brother snickered.

He got him, again.

. . . . . . . . .

"Rangiku-san you should really take a rest" calm yet worry laced voice said to a strawberry-haired girl who was on a hospital bed currently making an origami. Her face held no emotion as she made them and it scared the black haired nurse.

"Rangiku-san! You should really sleep" she said with force and she stifled a gasp when the blonde looked up from her half made origami to the slightly shaking nurse. Her eyes were dead of any emotion. It was like staring into a void.

"Don't worry, Momo-chan, after all it's too late for me to take a rest"

* * *

><p>Reviews and suggestions are highly welcomed with cakes! And flames with burnt food! Thank you *bows*<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Update! I'm honored that you like it somehow, everyone.

I don't know why but I feel like it's going too fast? I dunno know* shrugs* well if what I said is true then please tell me and I would give you a cookie (^_^*) LOL

Well, enough, I'm sorry I updated late because I have a hard time about the plot *smiles* Oh, yeah before about the pairings, it;s quite HitsuHina and GinRan at first but anyway it's very HitsuMatsu and I REALLY dislike Hinamori -_-.. . . It was hard writing her with Rangiku as her friend! I prefer GinRan than HitsuHina. . . . . LOL . . . .

. . . . . . .

By the way 'THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING' to those who reviewed the last chapter -

dragonick711

BlackDesires

Invader Rubie (this cracks me up)

. . . . . . .

I'm sorry if there's any grammatical errors! I hope you could pinpoint them out and tell me, once again THANK YOU SO MUCH!

Enjoy ~!

* * *

><p>Silvery blue eyes looked over the window as she stayed at the middle of the hospital bed, her origami of various designs laid at her lap and a half-way made crane settled between her delicate fingers, forgotten. The warm breeze of summer brushed her sensitive skin that made her clutched the crane so tight that it crumpled making it now useless for her.<p>

The room had two huge windows which were adorned by white and silky curtains that had been dancing with the wind that come and go inside the little room of hers. She was still looking over the window, looking towards the scenery that she had longed to see right in front of her not behind a wooden frame that seemed to look like a jail bar, her room became the cell, and she, the prisoner; the prisoner of this poignant disease.

"How come it's . . . . . fading away?" her voice came low and soft, the crumpled crane that remain between her soft little fingers was now witnessing small little drops from above.

The room, also, witnessed the grief that surrounds the beautiful young girl sitting at the bed. She didn't make any sound as they also seen the 'silent rain'. She sat there, looking towards that scenery she wanted to go, alone and so blue.

X – X HITSUMATSU X – X

After they had their breakfast, Yukina, Toushiro and Gin's mother decided to delay their visit so as not to disturb their grandmother this early. Gin went to his room after and Toushiro stayed at the living room, reading a quite thick book.

He actually finished the book and was surprised that it was already 10. He jolted up and went to his mother's room. This was always the consequence Toushiro _always_ endured; still he loved reading books and was even called a bookworm in elementary. The only way to catch up on the time he had lost was to act fast.

He knocked on the door where he believed where his mother was. On the other side of the brown wooden wall he heard an audible sound saying that he can come in just to find that she was working something on her laptop, papers were both on the desk and on her bed. Yukina gave her son a sad smile and he already knew. He stayed at the doorframe, gripping the doorknob tightly.

She had always been a workaholic whom he heard from Gin but they still spent a rare time and both boys appreciated it even though she had a laptop near her, those days were still fun. She did this for them after all so they would live a fine life, but he still felt hurt. There would be times that she wouldn't be there when they needed her most and this time he wished they would go together as a whole family but as always, thinking ahead had jinxed him.

"Is it okay if you two will visit grandma, Shiro-kun?" she said in a hesitant voice, not meeting his eyes as her mouth was graced with a bitter smile. Toushiro was glad that she didn't looked up or meet him in the eyes because he knows that his face was now gloomy than ever.

"Okay" his voice was audible and closed the door with a slam; he didn't actually mean the door to slam. The grip on the doorknob loosened as he felt someone looking at him, he let go of it and stomped towards his room, hurt, hurt that he expected too much.

Across the room, feline aquamarine eyes looked at the small figure stomping to his room at the left corner and then eyed the door.

"I'm glad that I wasn't like you, Toushiro" Gin said as he turned away and gone back to his room which is three steps away from where he was.

". . . . . and I'm glad you're_ not_ like . . . me"

The young silver haired boy surprised himself.

He actually pinpointed the location of the hospital without asking some locals and he doesn't like the sound of Gin going with him so he just left him there, to rot away. It feels like he had been here and as he looked up at the hospital building, it was old with two stories high, still it was standing with pride, somehow it felt nostalgic, very nostalgic and the rapid beating of his heart like it was excited to meet someone didn't go unnoticed.

Of course, he was meeting his grandma after so many years, his only cherished grandmother, and it's _normal_.

"_I wonder if your heart beating rapidly is normal"_ he thought grimly with a scowl on his face.

He felt uneasy because of how he could now hear it rapidly beating inside his chest, it felt like he was going to die from heart attack but oh well, his heart had a very great sense of timing because they are already inside the hospital. Walking towards the information desk, he informed one of the nurses that he was the grandson of Hitsugaya Chiyo and would likely to know where her room is.

Yep, he really pinpointed the hospital and forgot to ask where his grandmother's room was to his mother and even forgot to buy flowers for her.

'_What a man you are, Toushiro, really' _his subconscious said and he frowned.

The nurses hesitated at first but someone across the desk beat them to it with a smile.

"You have the same eyes" somewhere inside his heart it stings because his father also had the same eyes. He looked over to find a woman dressed in white lab coat with a stethoscope hanging at her neck, she handed it down to a black haired nurse and walked towards him.

"Y-Yeah" he murmured his reply.

"I'm Unohana Retsu, you're grandmother's physician, nice to meet you-"

"Hitsugaya Toushiro" he looked up and bowed his head slightly.

"Well then, I'll be the one who will lead you where you're grandmother's room is and tell you her condition along the way" he nodded slightly, she went ahead to his right side and he followed suit.

His grandmother's room seemed to be in the second floor as they went to the stairs, along the way he listened to the doctor and he glanced over every room number above the doorframe until he saw the number 77 on it. The door wasn't closed properly unlike the others.

He dismissed it until he heard a song that made him stop at his tracks.

-Yoru no kaze ni natte tonde yukou ka  
>Soshite anata wo yasashiku naderaretara<br>Nakitai dake naitatte iindayo  
>Sou mimimoto de sasayaite dakishimetai -<p>

[Shall I become the night wind, and gently pat your head?]  
>[I want to whisper, "Its okay if you just want to cry," in your ear and hold you]<p>

He looked at the slightly ajar door with curious eyes, he slowly walked to it and about to peeked through until the doctor coughed loudly enough to turn his attention to her and pointed her thumb at the third door starting from where he was. He flushed.

As he walked away, he heard a mumbling sound and a giggling girl. He apologized to the doctor who only smiled at him.

"It's normal, don't worry, Hitsugaya-kun" as she said that she then knocked to the door, leaving him curious and he realized his rapid heartbeat has stopped to a slow and comforting sound, he felt nostalgic all of a sudden and fuzzy inside and he really, really, wanted to shout 'Raku-chan'.

'_Okay, maybe coming here is really not good for me'_ he thought.

At the other side he heard a muffled voice; he looked up at the doctor as she put a hand on his shoulder giving him a motherly smile, he had always seen them on his mother back when his father was still alive.

"I'll leave you here now" he only nodded and watched as the doctor leave, his turquoise eyes drifted to the door where he heard someone singing. He lingered for a moment and went inside in a flash.

"Baa-chan, it's me Toushiro, I'm coming in"

X – X HITSUMATSU X – X

"You have a wonderful voice, Rangiku-san" a black haired girl said, her brown eyes twinkle in admiration at the strawberry blonde sitting at the hospital bed with a cute grin plastered on her cute and beautiful face, pink hues tinted her cheeks making her cheeks oh so tempting to pinch.

"Well, I'm still not that popular" she said making the black haired girl giggled. She smiled, looking at the giggling girl and then turned looking at her window viewing the vast land of green summer grass.

Brown eyes watched the beauty in front of her with sadness.

Matsumoto Rangiku wasn't supposed to be living a life like this. She wasn't belong to a life full of suffering, she belong to a world where the sun would shine brighter filling all the world with gentle warm light far from suffering, sadness and grief.

"Momo . . ." the black haired girl jolted in her seat when she heard her name.

"Ran-"

"You should really stop thinking about it" her voice was soft and warm. Hinamori flushed at the thought of being caught, well she had been caught for countless of times which is thinking about Rangiku do not belong in a hospital and stuff, she really is great in sensing other people's mind or feelings.

"S-Sorry"

Rangiku turned her attention to the girl, "Maybe you should go home, I'm sure you're tired and your mother is worried"

Momo looked up to her to reason out to stay here with her but she couldn't muster a word with the look that she gave her right now. Those silver blue eyes that once held merriment a moment ago was now lacking with emotion except that it screamed 'I want to be alone'.

Momo stared back at those void eyes with equal fervor. She won't back down, she won't let her be alone, she won't let her feel anymore sadness but it just became another wishful thinking of hers. She knew those eyes like it was the back of her hand and she knew that she haven't really cure the sadness that washed over the beauty.

"I. . . C-Can I come tomorrow?" she bowed her head, defeated, letting her bangs cover her eyes not wanting to see those void eyes.

"Always" Momo nodded in understanding and gathered her belongings and leave.

Hinamori Momo is only a middle school student yet she is working in the hospital and the staff isn't disturbed at all because her family owns the whole building. The head staff just let her visit any patients who are fine with visitors only. The job suits her well because of her kind and gentle personality making her the angel of the hospital, says the other patient she visited. Every patient recovered well enough except for Rangiku who she always visited and later on became her treasured friend.

Momo had known her for two years now, yet she still can't recognize her friend's nature not even knowing how to bribe her to let her stay. The only thing she knows about her is her illness, family, and the emotion that her eyes gives.

The brown eyed cutie sighed while clutching her bag. She turned to her back and stared at the white building which had become her second home.

"If you are listening, please don't let Rangiku leave . . . . . ."

If only there's miracle, Momo will surely grabbed it and give it to Rangiku.

" . . . I beg you"

X – X HITSUMATSU X – X

"I WANT TO GO OUT! Mou~" the strawberry blonde yelled in exasperation. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and pout, looking over the window again. Then a short spiky snowy hair flashed through her head.

"I wonder if I could go back there again" she flushed cutely and she covered her smirk with her hand, mischievous thoughts present in her mind. She then shoved the sheets away and jumped out of the bed, the blonde shivered slightly at the contact of the cold floor with her barefoot.

Even though she had hospital sandals she refused to wear it. She loves to break rules; actually she had always been ever since when she was still at Tokyo. She went to her knees and looked over under her bed and smiled widely as she found what she was looking for; her bag of mischiefs. She unzips it and rummage through it until she pulled a handful of clothes.

Outside the hallway, it was utterly quiet, very quiet before a little sound of a door being opened filled the haunted hallway. Silver blue eyes peeked over, left-right, left-right, left-right, left-, and sighed, her eyes twinkled mischievously as she opened the door enough that her body can go through. When she was outside she excitedly closed the door in a bang.

Her eyes went wide and lips formed in thin line, again she looked to her left and right and made a mad dash to a nearby staircase that haven't been used in this current hour. When she was at the ground floor, she cautiously walked, good thing that at this time everyone was having a nap but being cautious still won't hurt. She grinned smugly and ran to the exposed emergency exit door.

Rangiku was in her last year of being a middle school student when her illness was discovered. She refused to be held back at first because of it but destiny was cruel to her at that time, she was then permanently put in the hospital for half a year because of her stubbornness.

Thinking that she was now alright she then returned to school, she graduated with fine health and grades until she started her high school. She only got a glimpse of the high school life she dreamed of for only two months.

Rangiku walked down the dirt road to the familiar house she decided to go and smiled. She was wearing a white T-shirt and black micro shorts, exposing her smooth thighs, her feet was covered in summer styled sandals. It's very refreshing seeing a familiar face -.

"_Familiar? Where did that come from?"_ she thought without realizing that she had stopped near the house. Still in deep thought, she didn't feel that someone was watching her.

She grabbed a fistful of strawberry blonde locks, frustrated as to why she had said that.

"_Familiar? Yeah right! I'm not only sick but I'm also going insane!" _she yelled in her mind until her vision became blurry, she felt dizzy and tired.

"H-Huh? W-Why- ah crap" and she collapsed. Her body flushed, her cheeks were tinted with pink hues when a pair of feet came to her blurry vision, the owner kneeled and she felt something cold touched her forehead yet warm on instinct she closed her eyes and fall asleep, feeling that this person is harmless.

"Hnn, ya came at the wrong time, ya know Rangiku-chan" Gin said as he took the girl in his arms in a bridal style.

"I-Ichimaru-kun" she mumbled in her state.

The silver haired fox looked at her confused but was replaced with a gentle smile when she snuggled against him.

"What a straightforward girl ya are, ne Rangiku-chan" he said as he brought her inside the house.

* * *

><p>The song is Tears (Lacrima) by Kokia<p>

Oooohhh? How was it? Was it, good? Was it bad? Tell me which?

I'm sure it was fast-paced, right? AND they were OOC right?

Reviews are always welcome but please be gentle. . . .

Author rant:

I accidentally found about Noba/Rangiku pairing and they are sooooooooooo GYAAAAA! Nova-kun is soo cuuute and smexy and hawt *drools* I really am quite a fan for red hairs like Sasori in Naruto, Kagura in Aquarion Evol and now Nova-kun... well they are the only red headed males that I really love and would love someday, to marry them...lol... sigh... OH HOW I WISH EVERY ANIME MALE CHARACTER IS ALIVE SOMEWHERE IN THIS WORLD..

**Before saying goodbye the name of their grandmother is derived from Sasori-kun's baa-chan.**

once again. reviews are always welcome but please be gentle . . .. .


End file.
